The Choices in Life
by Mizu1
Summary: Tohru has finally made her choice between Yuki and Kyo. Her Choice chould just ruin her life. (yukixtohru, kyotohru) Please read and review.
1. The Frist Kiss

**DISCALMER**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.  
  
Well this is one of my Fruits Basket fanfiction. I love the series. So I wrote this I will write more if I get 5 reviews. If you wish me to write more I will.  
  
Chibi Bakara: I see you finshed your Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. and now you do one for another Anime. glares what so good about them...  
  
Well it's Kyo-kun.... gets dreamy Cute...Kitty....  
  
Chibi Bakura: Well while she dreams here the story.

* * *

Yuki sat around the dining room table. "When is Honda-san coming home?" He laid his head on the table. Yuki was sick and couldn't walk her home tonight. He felt bad, Kyo went instead of him.  
  
A few hours before   
  
"Yuki-kun, where are you going?" Shigure asked. "I have to walk Honda-san home. She will be getting off work soon. "He answers the man. "I will not allow it, Yuki- kun, 'Tori-kun said to stay in bed." Shigure said crossing his arms. "If you're all that worried I'll walk her home." Kyo said out of the blue. "Yes I think that a lovely idea." Shigure said taking Yuki by the shoulders pushing him up the stairs.  
  
Kyo put his shoes on and walked out the door was the last thing Yuki saw as he went up stairs. 'I should be doing this...Honda-san will be worried if I don't get better.' Yuki thought as he opened the door to his room. He slept for a good half hour. He woke wondering if Tohru had come home yet. He slowly walked down stairs. Yuki saw no one was here.  
  
End  
  
Kyo stood outside Tohru's building she worked at. "Why am I doing this..." he said softly as she walked out. The orange hair boy blushed slightly at the sight of her. "Kyo-kun...why are you here?" She asked not use to being greeted by him. "That damn rat is sick...and he wanted someone to come and walk you home." Kyo looked away sad. 'Maybe she does like him more than me...' Kyo thought to himself. "Well it's nice to have you take me home for a change." She gave him a goofy smile. Kyo looked shocked at her words. "You are..." his words slipped out. "Yes. I do like the cat from the Chinese zodiac. "Tohru said letting a small blush rise to her cheeks as she looked at the ground. These words made Kyo blush. She started to walk and Kyo followed her. She looked to his hand taking it softly in to hers. Kyo noticed and blushed more. "Kyo-kun...this is nice." She leaned her head on his arm. "What the hell are you doing?!? "Kyo asked confused. "I am tried...just let me walk home like this." Tohru asked in a soft voice. 'Her voice is so soft...' he thought looking at her. He didn't mind. He never thought this would happen.  
  
Yuki sat up as he heard the front door open. "Baka Neko!!! About time...Honda-san are you alright." Yuki looked worried at the brown hair girl. "Yes I am fine, Yuki- kun. Kyo-kun was a total gentleman. "Tohru said with a smile. Kyo just blushed and walked up stairs. "Whatever..." he said angrily. "Yuki-kun I heard you were sick..." She rests her hand on his forehead. Yuki blushed slightly at her touch. "Yes am doing fine now. No need to worry Honda-san." Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. "Well you should be in bed..." POOF "See Yuki-kun your under to much stress..." Tohru sighed lifting the small gray rat in to her hands. She took him upstairs and to his room. She placed the rat under the covers. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Honda-san...you're to kind to me..." Yuki said poofing back to his human form. His bed sheet covered him so Tohru saw nothing. He sat up touching her cheek softly and looking in to her soft blue eyes. Kyo was walking up stairs hearing Tohru and Yuki in his room. The orange hair boy walked to the just out side the door. He peered in. "Yuki-kun...what are yo- "Her words were cut off by Yuki's soft lips touching her. Tohru didn't resist; in fact she lean in to the kiss return the passion Yuki was showing her. Kyo looked on in shock.' She...she...'his thought lost. Tears slowly started to fall over his tanned cheeks.

* * *

Stops drooling yea well review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Second Kiss

Chibi:Bakura : wow people acually like this story that's amazing.

(Smacks Bakura) No I did you need to learn to be quiet or I'll bring out another voice.  
  
Chibi Bakura: No you can't (POOF Chibi Kamui appears)  
  
Told him...On with the story...

* * *

Yuki pulled back from the sweetness that was her lips. "Tohru-chan. you have the softest lips. Like silk." He said giving a soft smile. Tohru blushed a bright red. Kyo ran from the door; she hears him and turn catching him run. ' Oh no Kyo saw.' She thought her blush fading. "Baka Neko..." Yuki glared at his door. 'How dare he spy on me and my Tohru?' Tohru stood up and bowed. "Please get some rest." She walked out his door and closed the door. "I have to find Kyo and explain things." She whispered walking to the ladder that leads to the roof.  
  
Kyo sat on the roof as tears ran down his cheeks. This was the second time in his life that he had cried. "She told me she liked me. How could she kiss that damn rat?" "I didn't mean to it was a surprise to me." Tohru said sadly climbing up on the rooftop. "Tohru-chan." he looked surprised as she walked forward and wiped his tears with her sleeve. " I mean what I said I like you Yuki-kun...he...he caught me off guard." She looked away sad. "You kissed him back!!" Kyo said getting angry. "You tell me one thing and then go and kiss him. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Kyo jumped off the roof and in to the woods. Tohru sat there." Kyo-kun. I 'm sorry." She slowly stood up and walked back down the latter. 'Why did I kiss him. Yuki is the 'Prince' of our school and he treats me so kind' she thought as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Kyo ran and ran. Not knowing where he was going. 'She has done so much for me and kisses him.' He thought as he fell to his knees breathing heavily. "Maybe...maybe it was as she said." He sat there and thought about it.  
  
Tohru made dinner as normally she did. She sighed heavily as she put on a fake smile and walked from the kitchen and placed the food in front of Shigure and then in front of Yuki. Kyo was still outside. Tohru frown not seeing him at the table. "Don't worry about that baka neko." Yuki said smile. "Yes you should be use to him just disappearing." Shigure said taking a bit of her cooking. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful. " Tohru bowed and took her seat. They ate in silence for most of the night. She cleaned the table after the meal. Tohru sighed as she looked at the meal she made Kyo. She cleaned the dishes and the kitchen. She took Kyo's meal to his room placing on his desk. She wrote a little note to him.  
  
Kyo-kun, Hope you enjoy this. I made it just for you. Kisses and hugs, Tohru-chan.  
  
She places a small kiss on the card and left it on the plate. She walked to her room to see Yuki sitting on her bed. "Honda-san, why do you care for that baka neko..." He asked her with a smile. "Kyo-kun is my friend just like you, Yuki- Kun," She answered looking down to the ground. Yuki stood and walked to her. He lifted her face to meet his violet eyes. He smiled. "Honda-san, where more than friends." He went to kiss her. She moved out of the way, "I am sorry Yuki-kun...it...its just moving to fast. " She blushed look down. "I wish I could hug you Tohru-chan," He said leaning towards her. "You...you would turn in to the rat if you did." She moved further away from him. Yuki gave a small frown. "Very well Honda-san. Good night." He placed a small kiss on her red cheek. "Night, Yuki-kun." She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Kyo slowly enter the quiet house. Shigure was in his study working on his new novel. So Kyo sneaked past his door and up stairs. He looked over to Tohru room and than he walked in to his own. He looked on the desk on saw the plate of food, and than the note. He walked slowly to the note. He picked it up and read it. A small smile came to his face. He took the note and slowly walked to Tohru's room. He knocked softly on the door. "Come in...." Tohru said from inside. Kyo slide open her door and stepped in, and close it behind him. "Tohru...Tohru-chan I want to thank you for this note, and the meal. "Kyo blushed and looked down. "Your welcome..." She stood up from her desk and walked towards him. She reached for his hand taking it in hers. "You...like Him better than me...huh?" Kyo asked looking at his hand in hers. "No...I like you more Kyo-kun." She leans in to kiss him. "Than wh-" His words where cut off by her lips on his. His hand softly touched her cheek as the other still held hers. Tears started to flow down his cheeks again. 'Someone does care...and she's not scared of what I truly am...' He thought kissing her passionately.

* * *

Chibi Kamui: I really enjoyed that Miss Mizu.  
  
Well thank you Kamui. Oh for you people who don't know Kamui. He from a little series called X. Kamui meet my readers  
  
(Chibi Kamui waves to everyone) Hello...  
  
Well check back soon for more on this lovely story. If I get 5 more reviews I'll write more.


	3. The Next Morning

Hello everyone. I sat down and finished this chapter. I don't know how long it's going to be... but I 'm going to be writing a lot lately so watch out!!  
  
Chibi Kamui: You just keep up this hard work Miss Mizu   
  
Aww...Kamui your so sweet thank you. I hope you all enjoy this part of the story.

* * *

Tohru slowly pulled away and blushed. "Kyo-kun...I'm sorry I never should have done that with Yuki-kun." She turned away from him and looked down sad. Kyo slightly touched her chin, lifting it, to meet her blue eyes with his ruby ones. "Tohru-chan...I can forgive you. You have truly seen me and you have accepted me and showed me love..." She looked over at the clock. "Oh my we really should be getting to bed. We have school tomorrow. Good Night.." He smiled at her and nodded. He walked out in to the hallway closing the door behind him. She return the smiled and went to bed. He walked back to his room. "Enjoy yourself...baka neko..."Yuki said coldly glaring at the orange hair boy standing before him. Kyo returned the evil glare that his cousin was giving him. "It's her choice...she chose me.." He growled. Yuki turned and went back to his room. 'How can she choose that baka neko over me...' Yuki was getting angrier. "You got a problem with that!!" Kyo said taking a step forward getting ready to fight. Kyo had never seen Yuki this mad before. He looked almost like Akito. "Yuki we will talk about this tomorrow." Yuki slammed his door shut. Kyo was scared of what everyone would say. Tohru was close to everyone in the Somha family, but she felt really close to Him, the cat. He walked to his room and got ready for bed. "Maybe she'll tell everyone...I'm scared..." Kyo laid down in his bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up and got dress like they normally did on a Sunday. Tohru quietly made breakfast. Kyo walked in from his early morning training and he looked over at Tohru and then grabbed the milk from the frige. Tohru just stood there preparing breakfast. "Yuki-kun...is not please with us being together. "Kyo looked over at her wanting to hug her and comfort her...but he couldn't because of the family curse. "You heard us talking outside your room last night huh?" He said looking down. She nodded. "Maybe it's best if we just stop these feelings right now..." She said lowering her head. "...No..." He said softly lifting her chin again. "I could never forget this feeling...Tohru-chan...you are my heart...my soul.." She smiled as he lean in to kiss her. "EXCUSE ME!!" Yuki said violently. Tohru looked scared for her life. Kyo stood in front of her as to protect her. "Yuki...get a hold of your self. "Yuki glared at the two of them. "This is not over...she will be mine no matter what..." Yuki whispers under his breath to the orange hair boy. Yuki walked out of the kitchen and sat at the table. Kyo turn to Tohru "I won't let him hurt you ok...I promise.." With that he pressed a soft kiss on her lips and walked out of the kitchen following the grayed haired boy. Shigure entered the room just as Kyo kissed her and walked out. "So you chose Kyo-kun...Yuki-kun must not be happy about this..." Tohru looked at the 27 year old. Her eyes filled with tears. Shigure walked over and wiped them away. "Now now it can't be the bad..." She sniffed a little and looked back at where the two teens had just left from. "I'm scared there going to hurt each other...Yuki is acting a lot like Akito...I'm scared for both them." Shigure got a serious look on his face as he to looked in the same direction as Tohru . ' This is something to be worry about...I have to tell Hari' .' He thought and put a small smile on his face again. "Aww....you know boys...they can get ruff some times....Come on lets eat this delicious meal." He helped her moved the food to the table. Shigure sat next to Yuki pissing him off even more, and Tohru sat next to Kyo. "Let eat "She smiled slightly because Kyo lightly held her hand. They had to let go to eat. They had a very quiet meal no one spoke. Shigure finished his meal and than stood, " I have to see Hatori today. I'll be back in a few. Yuki-kun would you mine coming with me." She said looking over to the teen. He glared at him. "Very well.." Yuki stood and walked towards the door. Shigure bowed down and whispered "Now you to can have the day to yourself..." He winked at them and waved good bye.  
  
"Well I have dishes to get to .." She started only to be pulled down and hugged by Kyo for a second before POOF! he was a cat. "Why did you do that....your a cat now.." He looked up at her smiling. "I don't mine as long as I got to hug you." She giggled and blushed a little. She picked up the dishes as Kyo looked up her dress. She walked in to the kitchen and started the clean the dishes. Kyo laid on the floor and watched her. She was done with the dishes and turned to see Kyo looking at her from the floor. She bend down and scratched behind his ears. He started to purr and than boom! he changed back as she turned around red in the face. "What are you don't like my body.." Tohru quietly "No it's ...it's just your nude...." He chuckled lightly. "I thought you be use to that by now. "He walked up behind her and moved her hair and started to kiss her neck lightly. She stopped him. "Please ...go put some clothes on..." Kyo nodded. "OK...if it make you feel comfortable. "He walked up stairs as she finishes cleaning the kitchen from breakfast. She went and got a book and started to read in. Kyo came down in his black shirt and khakis. He saw her standing there and her moved behind her and moved her hair once again and started to kiss her neck again. He grabbing her hips lightly. She giggled and touched his hand this was a close as they could get. "I wish I could truly hug you...I love you...." He whispered soft. She turned to him. "Maybe one day you can...I love you too" She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly just as Yuki and Shigure entered the house. Yuki glared and stormed passed the two. Shigure walked up to them. "Hari wasn't there ... Like you I'm scared for Yuki-kun. He is acting weird. He didn't want to leave you two alone....I'm scared for you two..."Shigure said in serious tone.  
  
The night came and they all went to bed. Kyo and Tohru gave each other good night kisses and went to bed. Yuki glared at them from the crack of his bedroom door. Tonight he decided he'd do it tonight. He held some chains in his hands. "Yes....tonight Tohru Honda....you will be mine.." He chuckled evilly.

* * *

Chibi Kamui: Oh my that doesn't sound good!!! Miss Mizu please tell me what is going to happen.  
  
Well I can't tell you. You have to wait like the rest of the readers.  
  
(Chibi Kamui pouts ) You still won't know......pouting doesn't even help. Well send lots of reviews and I'll write more. 


	4. Bad Yuki

Well here the next chapter all ready to go. I had to write this fast you people really do like this story, and veronica Yes I put this story on here before, but i put the wrong rating on it so it was taken off so I reposted it.   
  
Chibi Kamui: Yes Miss Mizu that they do...  
  
(looks over at Chibi Kamui.) Have you been hang out with Chibi Kenshin?  
  
Chibi Kamui: why as that Miss Mizu?  
  
Your being to talk like him......maybe I'm just going crazy any ways hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll update as fast as I can.Yes an Yuki is out of character...but trust me it will all work out

* * *

Tohru laid asleep as the midnight hour approached. She was dreaming of a happy and wonderful life with Kyo. She slept peacefully with a smile on her face. Little did she know some one else was in the room. Yuki had silently sneaked in to her room. He had a little smile on his lips. "Now I will have you...Honda-san.." He whispered reaching her bed side. He lifted some rope to tie her to her bed so she could not move. He took a piece of duct tape and placed it over her mouth just as she woke up. She started to move a little as he continued to tie her down. She tried screaming but it was muffled by the tape. "You can scream as much as you wish.....no one will here or come for you...not that baka neko" he glared at her saying those words. "...not Shigure...no one will come...it's just you and me...Honda-san," he whispered evilly. He looked over her body putting his sweet smile on. He crawled up on top of her. And started to unbutton her nightshirt. She tried screaming again, but again her screams where muffled. As he finished the last button he ripped it from her throwing the shirt to the floor. Than he too removed his shirt. Relieving his smooth white chest. He than laid on top of her and started to kiss her neck just as Kyo had done early that day. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. She didn't want Yuki doing this. He sat up seeing her tears he leaned down and kissed them lightly. He than moved down and started to kiss her bare chest. She cringed under each soft kiss he laid upon her. "You are enjoying this aren't you...Honda- san..." She shook her head no. He just smiled and continued. He reached her pajama bottoms. ' yes there no way he could—' her thought's were cut short of him ripping her pajama bottoms. "One more thing in the way until your mine..." He kissed light under her belly button. Tohru tried getting her hands free from the ropes that tied her to the bed. Yuki placed a hand on her wrist. "Now now...there mustn't be any scars...That baka neko might get worried about his little rice ball...." She stopped moving as he went back to what he was doing. She started to move her wrist again trying to cut herself. Yuki got pissed. He pulled out a long knife. "Do I have to kill you ..because I will...you will be mind and no one else's....." She looked at the knife and froze. Yuki smiled and stabbed the knife in to the bed. He ripped her panties off and he carefully took off his own underwear. The moon shown through the window as Yuki took her innocence. Tohru laid there and cried as the pain came. Her body began to tremble under his. She drowned his moaning of pleasure out with the words Kyo spoke her before. "I will protect you...I promise.." 'than were are you now....come protect me now.....your cousin is raping me......' Tears streamed down her face. Yuki didn't care in more. He was filling himself with the pleasure of having her and being her first. After having his way with her for about an hour. He laid and rested beside her. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair that was now matted in sweat. "You tell anyone this happened...I'll kill your precious Kyo-kun..."He whispered in her ear as her eyes when wide as he ran the cold blade of the knife on her sweat soaked stomach. "I had fun...my love...we shall have to do this again....Honda- san.." He got up and got dressed. He walked over and cut the ropes off of her and took the tape off her mouth and kissed her deeply. She wanted to scream or to yell or something. He made her stand and throw some more night clothes at her. "Put these on!! "Yuki said harshly. She jumped a little as the clothes hit her. She shivered some as he watched her get dressed. She slide back in to her bed and began to weep. "Remember...not a word...or I kill that baka neko...." He picked up her torn clothes and pieces of rope and left as quietly as he came in. She curled in to a little ball and continued to cry until she fell asleep.  
  
Morning came and everyone awoke on time expected for Tohru. Kyo was worried about her was always up to cook them breakfast. Yuki glared at him. "I'll go see what's taking her so long. Yuki climbing the stairs with a pissed off look on her face. He gentle slid open her door under the watchful eye of Kyo down stairs. "Get up!!" he demanded and yanked her out of bed. "You need to get up time for school. She had a gloomy expression on her face... "and smile when you come down!!" He smiled gently at her. 'You know you enjoyed last night as much as I did." He said walked up to her slowly and running his hand up her shirt. "So now and get dressed...OK...." She nodded and started to get dressed as he left the room. He smiled gently as he walked down stairs. "She just over slept she'll be down in a moment." In a few minutes Tohru walked down with her normal goofy smile on her face like nothing was wrong. "I just...umm...over slept..." She grabbed some toast and walked out with the two boys. Yuki was in the lead and Kyo was walking behind him with Tohru. He went to grab her hand put she pulled back on walked faster to school. She turned and looked at him smiling. "I just remembered I have to meet with Uo-chan and Hana-chan.." She walked off with her head down. 'How can I acted normal. Yuki raped me last night and now if I tell anyone he'll kill Kyo...how am I suppose to acted' She walked up to school and changed her shoes and walked to her class. Her two friends where waiting for her. She just sat down in her seat. They came over. "I feel that something has happened to Tohru-chan..." Hana said in her monotone voice. Uo looked down at her friend. "Hey are you all right?" She asked. Tohru was about to tell them when he walked in to the room. Uo looked up to see where she was looking at. "Oh the prince and orange top are here. "She waved a little to them. Yuki smiled and Kyo...well acted like Kyo. They both walked over to where the three girls were. "How are you to day ? " Yuki said still smiling. Kyo just looked at Tohru he knew something was wrong and he was going to figure out what it was.  
  
The day went along like normal. Until lunch when Tohru ask to eat alone. Kyo refused and ate with her. "Did something happen last night..."Kyo said lightly looking at his lunch. Tohru just got finished taking a bite of her sandwich. Her arms fell in to her lap and she began to cry. "I...I can't tell you ...he'll kill you.." she managed to sob between her tears. Kyo lifted her chin. "Yuki did this didn't he....if you just nod...you won't have told me I guessed it....OK...." Tohru cried and nodded her head softly. "But you can't tell him I told you he'll kill you..." He looked at her with a soft smile. "I'm not I promise...but I 'm going to tell someone else..." He stood up and started to walk away. "You go home after school. I'm going to talk with someone right now. "Yuki came walking by as Kyo left. "Did you tell him... "He glared at her. She stood and wiped her tears." No no I didn't...he just told me he loved me with all his heart..." She never was going to tell him either...  
  
Kyo had never sat down and spoken to The head of the family before this was going to be the first time. He walked in the house and asked the servants were Akito's room was. The lead the way. Hatori was in the room with the pale teen. Kyo sat down in front of the two. "And do I owe the pleasure...Neko...." Akito said coldly. Kyo cleared his throat and looked dead in Akito's eyes. "Yuki raped Tohru last night.." He said calmly and clearly. Hatori's eyes went wide as to did Akito's. "He did what..." Akito asked. "Yuki raped Tohru last night." He could feel the rage in side him building but it was not going to get he best of him. He looked at the two older males in front of him. Hatori stood and started to walk out the door he was stopped by Kyo speaking again. "If he knows that she told he will kill her..." He decide to add her death instead of his. She meant more to this family than he did. Akito glared at the orange hair boy sitting in front of him. "If what you say is true...Yuki must be dealt with. "Akito stood and walked pasted Kyo. "How?" Asked Kyo simply .Akito smiled evilly. "Just leave that up to me....."

* * *

Chibi Kenshin: don't tell her but I have been hanging around Kamui. That I have. (chuckles Mizu asleep at her keyboard )

Chibi Kamui: Looks like she really was tried after writing this in a few hours..

Chibi Kenshin: That it does....well you know what this means....  
  
All chibi's in Mizu brain: CHIBI PARTY!!!!!! ALL ARE WELCOMED!!!!!  
  
Mizu snores loudly


End file.
